Demonsitting
by iOnlyWrite
Summary: What happens when modern day 16 year old Sango and Kag are put in charge of 13 year olds Inu,Miroku,and Kouga? Why are Inu and Koga behaving so weirdly around Kagome? And why does Miroku keep gropping Sango!Can these 2 girls possibly handle these 3 boys?


Chapter 1,  
So This is Hell...?

"Stop that Kouga!" Kagome yelled at the 13 year old wolf demon clinging to her leg. "And Inuyasha would you **please** stop pulling on Kouga's tail!"

"Kagome I need your help over here!" Sango yelled from across the room, "Miroku won't stop trying to grope me!"

How did these two girls' possibly get into a situation like this you ask? Well, like most unexpected disasters, it all started on one fine sunny day in modern Japan.

"Hey Kagome!" Her mother called her from the kitchen, Kagome didn't move from the couch. "You've been looking for a way to make some extra money laity haven't you?" With inhumanly possible speed Kagome appeared in the Kitchen behind her mother.

"Yeah yeah?" she looked excited, "Me and Sango have been dyeing to save up money to go on a trip! Have you found us something?" Her mother nodded and continued to chop the vegetables she was prepping for stew.

"Well?" Kagome tried to wait patiently,

"What?" Her mom gave her one of those "I don't know if you're responsible enough" looks. Dam those looks made her angry,

"Come on mom, I'm sixteen now remember? I have my driver's license and everything!" Kagome tried to convince her, "And I'll have Sango with me, you **know **how responsible she is right?" Her mom finally gave in, Kagome had some good points. And this might be a good lesson for her. She really was in a pinch.

"Okay, some friends of mine and me want to go to a spa for a few days. I've already shipped Souta away to a friend's house, and grandpa is out visiting old friends for a couple of days too."

"Sooo..." Kagome looked at her confused, "How does this earn us money?"

"Hold your horses; I'm getting to that...." Her mom explained, "I may have been able to get a few days off but my three friends are mothers as well, and each one has one 13 year old boy." Kagome could see where this was going now, three kids? Wow...but didn't thirteen year olds basically take care of themselves? There were sort of like little teenagers too right? Plus three kids would bring in allot of money...

"We'll do it!" Kagome decided without even consulting her best friend.

"Perfect! I'm counting on you!" her mom cheered and gave her a hug, she really did need a break, and a spa was perfect. "I'll call them right away, oh there going to be so happy!" she skipped off towards to telephone leaving her daughter in the kitchen alone.

"This'll be a synch!" Surprisingly enough her mom had already planned everything, the next day she was packed and her friends were bringing over their kids. "Guess she knew we would take the job all along..." Kagome laughed nudging her best friend, Sango, who had just gotten there.

"Well she knew **you** would take the job..." she sighed scratching the back of her head, "Do you really think we can handle three thirteen year olds?" Sango looked worried

"No problem!" Kagome reassured her, "I watch Souta all the time and he's like half their age!" Sango wasn't sure if that made it better or worse...

"There here!" her mother called out happily carrying her bags out the door. All attention was now on the blue mini-van pulling up in front of the house.

"Please be girls, please be girls..." Kagome chanted under her breath, she had forgotten to ask her mother.

"Please be good kids, please be good kids..." Sango joined her in whispered chanting. The door of the van swung open and three little boys climbed out.

"Nooo..." Kagome cried, still in whisper mode.

"Maybe their good boys?" Sango tried to cheer her up. The three thirteen year old boys fallowed their mothers into the house, they were being very quiet, and Sango and Kagome were super relieved.

"At least you got your wish Sango..." Kagome whispered, "Good kids!" they cheered in unison while hers and the other mothers chatted about how excited they were. The three boys just sat on a bench near the entrance, waiting. Kagome took the opportunity to check them out, one was a slim but strong looking boy, he had long silver hair and adorable little dog ears, he was obviously half demon and had gorgeous gold eyes. She decided he must resemble his father because he looked nothing like his human mother, who had long black hair and a soft complection. The boy sitting beside him was a chipper looking fellow, with short black hair pulled back in a small ponytail, the only odd thing about him was the weird wrist guard he had on his right hand and the beads wrapped around it. What was up with that? Kagome could tell he was human though, and very much resembled his mother. Who chatted animatedly about the hot springs and all the cute men that would be there, even though she was happily married. The last boy on the end was sitting a little farther away from the other two, he had a pony tail as well. Except his was longer and higher up on his head, his hair was also black. She noticed his ears were slightly pointed and his tail swished quietly beside him. This one was a demon, and had the like-ness probably of his demon father. But it wasn't unusual to see this variety of children running around Japan anymore. Not since the well beside her house had opened up and a bunch of good demons had come out. Any bad demons could not pass through the seal. Kagome was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as Sango nudged her,

"Kagome...psst! Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome looked over at her surprised.

"I think that boy over there, the one with the short black hair and little pony tail. See him?". Kagome already knew who she was talking about,

"Yeah what about him?"

"I think he keeps winking at me!", Kagome almost burst out laugh. But Sango hushed her, sounding really perturbed. "I'm not kidding!"

"Oh Sango...he's just a little kid." Kagome patted her on the back, "He's just playing around, ignore him."  
Sango closed her eyes and tried to center herself, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Okay! We're leaving now girls. Take care! We'll be back in a few days, we'll call to check up on you okay? If there's an emergency you now how to contact us." Kagome's mom reminded her as the other mom's hugged and kissed their boys goodbye. "Thanks again sweetie. Bye!". The door closed and everyone still inside listened to the van start up and drive away.

"So..." Kagome began, feeling a little awkward. These boys were only three years younger than them, not really at the age where you could just tell them to go play and behave... "So, what are your guy's names?" She decided that was a good place to start.

"Feh..." was how the hanyou boy replied, "None of your business..." Kagome was about to ask him who he thought he was, but before she could really get into a big tizzy the human boy approached Sango.

"Y-yes...?" She looked down at him awkwardly....

"I'm Miroku, that's Inuyasha, he's Kouga..." he answered for them, pointing to the canine boys. "But more importantly, will you bear my children?". As he said this he waggled his eyebrows in a sly fashion. Kagome almost bailed over laughing but Sango did not think it was funny,

"Haven't your parents ever told you to respect your elders little boy?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll still respect you in the morning." Sango's face went very, very red. Miroku only kept up is eye brow waggling until Inuyasha walked over and hit him in the back of the head.

"Quit it, you're starting to creep me out." Kagome snorted, these boys were actually pretty dam funny. Well, she was all shits and giggles until their attention was turned on her... The wolf boy named Kouga got off the bench and silently walked over to her, he motioned for her to bend down so he could whisper something in her ear. Innocently enough she did, and when Kouga's face was close enough to hers he planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Ah!" Kagome straightened up in surprise, "What the hell?". That was when it all began....  
Inuyasha for some odd reason tackled Kouga to the floor, punching him. Kouga wouldn't let go of Kagome's leg, and Miroku decided to have a feel of Sango's rear end. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Was all they could yell out together as all hell broke loose under Kagome's roof.

Okay, so there's the first chapter I guess! More of an intro.... Oh well. If anyone enjoys this I'll write more. ALOT more. *Wink wink nudge nudge* Leave a comment!


End file.
